


You Were Always Beautiful

by femmefatales



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, I LOVE THIS PAIRING BUT NO ONE CARES ABT IT, monica cheats on chandler WITH RACHEL so beware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel has been in love with Monica for what seems like forever.<br/>It's a typical day in their shared apartment when Monica tells her her biggest secret. (SPOILER: SHE'S GAY!!!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Always Beautiful

  
You watch her every day. Her twinkling eyes, blue like yours but somehow a completely different color, are ethereal. Her hair is brown silk; you shiver as you twirl it between your shaking fingers. Her idiosyncrasies charm the crap out of you and every touch, no matter how small, sends your heart aflutter. Monica, you chant in your sleep, imagining her hot, soft hands on your supple skin. Monica.  
  
“Rachel? Are you ok?” Her gentle voice wakes you and you feel like crying. Of course it had been a dream.  
  
“Hmm?” You ask, rubbing your eyes and stretching in an attempt to appear nonchalant.  
  
“I heard you calling my name, is everything alright?” She asks, looking down at you.  
  
You feel your cheeks flush and repress the sudden desire to burrow yourself even deeper into the sheets.  
  
“Oh, um, yeah! I was wondering what you were going to make for breakfast,” You mumble, false sweetness dripping from your tone. Monica smiles, blinding you for a moment, and you know that she’s bought it.  
  
“Ahh. You must be really hungry. I was thinking chocolate chip pancakes?”  
  
Your stomach growls and you blush. Monica laughs, standing up and giving you a good view of her slim, pajama-clad body. She’s wearing a purple nightie complete with frills and lace and you die a little bit inside because she’s so absurdly hot.  
  
“I’ll get cookin’ right away! But you have to get up, lazy bones.”  
  
And you do get up even though it’s 9 AM on a Saturday and rising early is the bane of your existence because she is going to cook for you. She is going to sit and chat about her new cleaning methods, maybe even touch you, and you’re just going to fall deeper and deeper into this lovesick hole.  
  
  
~  
  
  
Monica has been acting strange all day. Bad strange, not good strange, and it’s hurting your heart because all you want and all you’ve ever wanted is for Monica to be happy. You’re shocked when she sits you down and looks at you with fear and shame on her breathtaking face. Don’t look at me like that, you think. You should always be smiling.  
  
“I need to tell you something,” She says, hands shifting in her lap. She’s wearing jeans and an orange t-shirt today. It brings out her eyes.  
  
“Of course, Mon. What is it?” You say, dropping your voice to a soft octave that you hope to be comforting. A million thoughts are swimming through your head at the same time, however: Maybe she’s getting married to Chandler. Maybe she’s pregnant. Maybe she’s sick. Maybe she knows that you love her and wants to end your friendship forever.  
  
But what she says is something you never could have fathomed.  
  
“Rachel. I think I might be...I think I might be a lesbian.”  
  
You’re stunned into silence. No way, you think. No. Way. ‘YOU TOO?!’ You almost blurt, stopping yourself before the first word leaves your lips. Monica is probably just confused, in fact she’s probably straight as a board, so getting your hopes up would just be silly.  
  
“You...Why do you think that?”  
  
Monica swallows and laughs nervously. “Thanks for not freaking out. I, um, haven’t really been feeling it with Chandler lately. Actually it's never been that great. With any guy I’ve dated.”  
  
You feel your jaw drop as you look at her. Is this real? You think stupidly.  
  
“Not even that hot French guy we were fighting over in college?”  
  
“Not even the hot French guy. His ex, though, you know the one that attacked me. She was, um. I bet she would’ve sufficed.”  
  
“I can’t believe this,” You say, allowing the words to finally sink in. Happiness blooms in your chest like a thousand daisies and it takes all f your self restraint not to reach out, cup her face, and kiss her. Instead, you ask her if she’s ever been with a girl before (not counting the few drunken make-out sessions you two have shared, of course. Those memories still fuel your desires night after night.) To your surprise, Monica colors slightly and shakes her head, staring down at her graceful and slightly callused palms.  
  
“Wow!” You exclaim. “Then what made you realize this all of a sudden?”  
  
“I was getting to that. You see, I, um. There’s a girl I can’t get out of my head.”  
  
Your heart plummets and suddenly you’re not so thrilled anymore. You plaster on your signature fake grin and rest a yearning hand upon Monica’s shoulder. “Really? Who’s the lucky girl?”  
  
“It’s...someone we know, so I’d rather not say,” Monica, your best friend in the whole world who has now of all times decided to keep something from you, averts her gaze. Seeing the hurt in your eyes, however, Monica quickly flounders for something else to say. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, Rach! It’s just, you’re the straightest girl I know and you’ve been so, so supportive. I don’t want to give you too much information, you know?”  
  
You swallow your fear. “Straight? Me?” You ask, raising a newly-threaded brow. “Hah. Good one.”  
  
Now it’s Monica’s turn to be completely and utterly stunned. “Uh, come again?”  
  
“I’ve been into girls since the fifth grade, Mon! Why do you think I went for Ross? Not much of a manly man, is he?”  
  
Monica shakes her head, gold earrings flying about. “No, no, that can’t be right. That’s not what was supposed to happen!”  
  
“What?” You ask, flabbergasted. “What was supposed to happen?”  
  
“You were supposed to tell me you’re straight and that this is a little weird but that you still love me because I’m Monica, your best pal since high school! You weren't supposed to let me get my hopes up like this!”  
  
For a moment you fail to comprehend the words rapidly flying out of Monica’s mouth.  
  
“Are you...are you trying to tell me that the girl you were talking about is--”  
  
“YOU! It’s you, Rach. Ever since the first time we kissed when we were sixteen. And now that you’re single and spending all your time with me it’s come back in full force! I know we’re friends and that’s the most important thing and that I shouldn’t feel that way, but I just do and--”  
  
You do it. You do what you’ve been thinking about for an eternity. You grab Monica’s thin, satiny wrist and scoot closer to her, pulling her in for a gentle kiss. Her lips, or should you say rose petals, melt under your touch. Her skin is impossibly soft and she smells like that “Fresh” lotion from Bath and Body works that the two of you share. She kisses you back and it feels so good, so so good.  
  
“Monica,” You whisper against her mouth. She pulls back immediately, red in the face, and stands up.  
  
“I-I should go, y’know, I have a dinner date with Chander and I’m already late,” She says, staring everywhere but at your face.  
  
“Stay with me,” You plead embarrassingly, grabbing the hem of her tight, woolen shirt. “Don’t go.”  
  
Monica stops in her tracks and turns around, and blue eyes are boring into your own. “Oh. You want me to...you want me to stay? After that?” You nod, almost greedily, and and then she’s laying beside you, breathing softly. You know that it’s ok, or at least you hope to God it is, so you lean over and kiss her. Your sandy-colored hair brushes over her face and tickles her nose; she responds with a scrunched up expression that makes your heart glow in awe.  
  
“I’ve had a crush on you since we met,” You finally admit, blushing under Monica’s intense gaze.  
  
“What?! No way, even when I was--”  
  
“You were always you and you were always beautiful.”  
  
Monica is taken aback by the compliment, it seems, being as she sits in complete stillness and silence for a moment.  
  
Her close proximity is driving you mad and you finally give in, straddling her slim hips, leaning down, and capturing her lips in another kiss. “Thank God,” You breathe, and if Monica hears you she doesn’t notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and good day!! I hope you enjoyed my little gay story. I just love this pairing and there is very little work out there on it!! So I decided to write some myself. If you enjoyed this story and would be interested in another chapter (maybe a smutty one ;)) let me know in the comments!!! Thanks so much for taking the time to read!!  
> -Kat, aka youremybigbrother


End file.
